The present invention relates to an electric female connector for use in a caravan, and more particularly to such an electric female connector that can be quickly assembled, keeping electrical wires positively separated from one another.
FIGS. 1 through 6 show an electrical female connector for use in a caravan to match with an electrical female connector. This structure of electrical female connector comprises a housing, a connector body mounted within the housing, the connector body having an axially extended center through hole and a plurality of axially extended border through holes spaced around the center through hole, a first terminal and a plurality of second terminals respectively mounted in the through holes at the connector body, and a cable fastened to the housing, the cable comprising a plurality of electrical wires respectively connected to the terminals. The terminals each have an upper part extended out of the top side wall of the connector body, an axially extended through hole, and a radial screw hole in communication with the axial through hole. Screws are respectively threaded into the screw holes to fix the respective electrical wires to the axial through holes of the terminals. This structure of electrical female connector has numerous drawbacks as outlined hereinafter.
1. Because the terminals are axially inserted into the respective through holes at the connector body and no means is provided to stop the terminals in place, the terminals tend to be moved axially in the respective through holes upon connector of the electrical male connector to the electrical female connector.
2. Because the terminals are respectively extended out of the top side wall of the connector body and the heads of the screws must be disposed outside the terminals, a short circuit may occor during installation of the screws with a screwdriver.
3. Because the terminals are respectively extended out of the top side wall of the connector body, the conductors of the electrical wires that are connected to the second terminals may touch the first terminal, causing a short circuit.
4. When turning the screws in the screw holes with a screwdriver, the screwdirver may touch the periphery of the metal connector body, causing a short circuit.
The present invention has been accomplished to provide an electrical female connector which eliminates the aforesaid drawbacks. According to one aspect of the present invention, the border through holes of the connector body for the second terminals are stepped, hexagonal through holes, and the second terminals are stepped, hexagonal terminals fitting the stepped, hexagonal border through holes. According to another aspect of the present invention, the connector body has radial through holes respectively disposed in communication with the axially extended border through holes for installation of screws in the screw holes at the second terminals to fix the respective electrical wires in place and stop the respective terminals from axial movement in the respective border through holes. According to still another aspect of the present invention, the second terminals are shorter than the border through holes, therefore the second terminals can be completely received inside the respective border through holes to prevent a short circuit.